vampiremeerkatfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion King III
The Lion King III is a sequel to the original Lion King 2 and stars Kovu and Kiara's offspring. Artwork was released on April 22, 2016 at Deviantart. Story Kovu and Kiara are king and queen of the Pride Lands and have a litter of three cubs who each start to show off worrisome behaviour as they grow older. The old Simba's last spoken words stick with Kovu; a remark concerning the eldest behaving much like Scar, as he had already perceived another to have traits of his equally troublesome mother. Kiara is less pessimistic and insists it's too early to have these kind of worries, as they're still children. Things don't improve and the two eldest terrorize the land with their games, while the youngest is all play, even in their late teenage years. Kovu contemplates having a private talk with them and Kiara asks what his intentions are. He says the Pride Lands won't benefit from rulers who don't know Mufasa's teachings and they should be quizzed. The two eldest, Mjanja and Msukumizi, are quick to pick up on what their father is trying to do and do their best to act interested. The youngest, Moyoni, thinks it's random chatter and doesn't hide her disinterest for the questions asked. As her hunting skills are abysmal as well, generously said, Kovu sees no future as queen for her. Kiara thinks he's making a mistake discarding her this quickly, though can't say she's superior to her sisters, either. The kind-hearted Moyoni is fine with the decision and keeps living her life like normal. One day she grabs the attention of a scouting prince, Bahati, who's not given the knowledge she's a princess upon meeting her. Since Moyoni never paid attention to her education, his name and that of his kingdom tells her nothing, and the two have an odd meeting. Though wanting to focus on his assignment, her invitation to simple games like "a race through the water" charms Bahati and he's quick to fall for her. Before his crowning ceremony, he asks her for marriage, which she accepts. She becomes queen of his tribe, which spawns jealousy within Msukumizi; as no handsome lions ever approached her. Mjanja isn't concerned with that aspect and more annoyed she has to share the throne with her sister, while the discarded Moyoni managed to outdo them. With their parents and Moyoni no longer around, the two sisters stop caring about keeping up appearances and begin their ruthless reign. Msukumizi terrorizes all animals and treats them like peasants, while Mjanja wants to collaborate with hyenas and other unwanted predators. The Pride Lands changes into a familiar grey land and its queens don't consider it a sign of their failure. The lionesses in the pride complain, but are met with Msukumizi's physical and Mjanja's mental abuse. The blame is put on their bad hunting skills and refusal to accept the hyenas. As the tribe is young, they start to believe it to be their fault. Msukumizi thinks their dead soil is thanks to the heat and is what urged the animals to move away, and Mjanja agrees they should expand their kingdom until food is found. Msukumizi plans to recruit the hyenas as soldiers and send them out to neighbouring kingdoms to take over, one of these being their sister's. One hyena, Mjanja's right-hand man, asks her if the other knows about this plan, but is met with violence for questioning. Despite the claim she's informed and the threats, he looks up Mjanja to tell her about the planned slaughtering of Moyoni and her pride. She confirms she wasn't informed and has never approved this attack on their own sister. She visits Msukumizi about it, who tries to play innocent, then drops it to expresses her disbelief she's needed. Mjanja's embracing of lesser predators doesn't sit well with her and she questions her relationship with her hyena companion, Jiwe. Mjanja responds insulted and insists her way of ruling the Pride Lands is superior. She suggests they ask the hyenas and their pride who they want as their leader, but this makes Msukumizi nervous and she attacks her. Mjanja tries to fight her off, but stands no chance against the musclemass. Jiwe comes across the fighting sisters and calls over his brethren, but they express uncertainty on who to help. Jiwe argues Mjanja is their ally, but some of the hyenas think Msukumizi better reflects their wishes. While they're wasting time watching, Jiwe throws himself into the fight, but is killed. As Mjanja is hurt by this, Msukumizi lets her live to suffer her loss and public failure as a leader. She threatens the hyenas that contemplate defending her into obeying her, then leaves Mjanja to grieve the death of Jiwe. ... Characters Mjanja The first of the litter. Her name is Swahili for "sly". She's a cunning and gracious smooth-talker who wishes to be the sole ruler of the Pride Lands, though is willing to share it with previously unwelcome predators. Unlike her sister, Msukumizi, she respects all predators and her indifference is only targeted at prey animals. When she learned of her father's plans to give the crown to the "most motivated" daughter instead of the firstborn, she felt angered, but understood what created his doubt and was self-aware enough to lie her way to the throne. Because she's somewhat psychically weak, Msukumizi was asked to share the leadership role with her. She had no friends for the longest time and even her sisters weren't considered to be. She finds Msukumizi a bother and always treated Moyoni as a simple-minded daughter. In her teenage years, she meets up with a hyena named Jiwe, and their friendship inspired her to involve the discarded hyenas in her plans. Because of the Pride Land's past, their close relationship isn't all that appreciated and even Msukimizi shudders at the thought the two are more than friends. Mjanja has always denied there's romantic interest. The other hyenas needed time to trust the genderswapped Scar as well, but her friendship with Jiwe helped her earn their trust. Mjanja grows up to look exactly like Kovu's late mother, Zira, though with brown fur, green eyes, and a black stripe on her head. In addition to that, her mannerisms are like Scar's, worrying even more characters. ---- Msukumizi The second of the litter, usually called Mizi. Her name is Swahili for "troublemaker". Msukumizi has a short temper and sadistic mind like Zira. She's a burden to have in the peaceful Pride Lands that worships balance, as she sees everything that moves as prey. When she was young, she was able to convince her parents it was just play, even though she's an unconvincing actor. Of the three daughters, she memorized Mufasa's teachings the best, as she was lectured the most. This helped her get the other half of the throne after her father interrogated her. To disobey these teachings is seen as entertainment to her, though she did so privately in order to ensure her inheritance. After the passing of their parents, she no longer cared. The power she wields ends up not being enough for her and her wish to expand the kingdom and kill Moyoni for it is not received well by the calmer Mjanja. This creates strife between the two. She's a brown lion with green eyes and a dark-red stripe on her head. As an adult, she has a large and muscular body, much like her grandmother Sarabi. ---- Moyoni The last of the litter. Her name is Swahili for "heart". Moyoni is inexhaustibly kind and playful, but with a one-track mind. She never paid attention or listened to her parents' teachings and gets easily distracted by minor things. She has no wishes for the future, lacks creativity, and is a bad hunter. Despite this, Mjanja and Msukumizi loved her, though treated her more like a daughter than their sister. When Kovu told her she lost the chance to become queen, she felt no resentment and had already accepted that this was going to be the case as the youngest sibling. She always cheered her sisters on and was fine living a basic life of not doing anything important. Despite this, she met and married a prince from another tribe and became their queen, forcing the responsibility she never studied for on her. She looks alot like Kiara, but has Kovu's sharp features. Her fur is light, her eyes green, and she has a bright-yellow stripe on her head. ---- Bahati Bahati is Moyoni's partner. His name is Swahili for "luck"/"chance". He met her when he was still a stern-faced prince. He told Moyoni that food was becoming scarce in his kingdom and he wanted to inspect the surrounding areas, even though his family was blind for their struggles and insisted they were doing fine. His tribe can only be reached by crossing the Outlands. When he and Moyoni married, the Pride Lands wildlife started to take refuge in the once empty kingdom, bringing it back to their past glory. He has golden fur, yellow eyes, and black manes with blonde bangs. ---- Jiwe Jiwe is Mjanja's most loyal friend and lackey. His name is Swahili for "stone". He's a dark-grey hyena with little patience for tomfoolery, much like the lioness he follows. He's a strong and quick hunter who apparently never scavenged for his food, which is one of the many reasons Mjanja respects him. He says old scraps to make him nauseous. He was willing to battle and sacrifice himself for the promised better life his kind was never given under Scar's reign, but Mjanja wished for him to stay by her side and not join the army. He called himself her majordomo, like Zazu was to Mufasa, and was the mediator between her and his fellow hyenas. The two have a fondness for each other that's unusual for a lioness and a hyena to have. ---- Kovu The father of Mjanja, Msukumizi and Moyoni, and a canon character from The Lion King 2. ---- Kiara The mother of Mjanja, Msukumizi and Moyoni, and a canon character from The Lion King 2. Trivia *Since the first two Lion King movies were based on stories by Shakespeare, this one borrows from his "King Lear" stage play; a story about a king who asks his three daughters to prove their love for him in exchange for land and power. Category:The Lion King Category:Series Category:Disney